Mother, I Want to be a Knight
by Lady Mage
Summary: Eight year old Elizabeth of Runnerspring witnesses a young knight saving a flower seller from a beating and decides she wants to talk to him. Written in response to abyssgirl's March challenge.


**-Mother, I want to be a Knight-**

By Lady Mage

_In response to abyssgirl's March challenge._

_

* * *

_

"Look at what he did, Mummy!" exclaimed eight year old Elizabeth of Runnerspring, gesturing towards a knight who had just broken up a street brawl and saved a flower seller from a beating.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Mummy'? It is so common!" chided Elizabeth's mother, Lady Runnerspring, "And don't point- it's vulgar! Do you want to be branded a street rat? What are you looking at anyways?"

"Who!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Who what?"

"Who, not what! I'm looking at that knight!" Elizabeth gestured, not wanting to point and anger her mother further.

"O, don't look at him- that's only Sir Esmond. No money at all, I declare. We can find you a better husband when you are old enough, I promise Elizabeth. One of the Naxens or Queenscoves, although the Tirragens are back in favor now, I suppose, so one of them might be a good match for you."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about, Mummy!" Elizabeth disagreed with her mother, trying to be as polite as she knew how.

"Of course that is what you were talking about! And don't call me Mummy! When I was your age I already was entertaining suitors!"

"At eight, mother?" Elizabeth frowned. That seemed odd! All the boys her age pulled her hair and called her names.

Lady Runnerspring spluttered. "Don't frown. You know how I detest wrinkles! And don't sass me! Regardless of your age, in several years you _will_ be entertaining suitors and you need to know how to separate the seed from the chaff!"

"What's the chaff, Mummy?"

"Goddess, the things you put me through! You and your insatiable curiosity! One of these days you will push me too far, and then I will throw you out of the house! 'Mummy' indeed!"

"Sorry, Mother. I can't seem to remember!" Elizabeth apologized, truly sorry, and wondering if all mothers were the same as hers. She got on her mother's nerves so easily, and nothing ever _ever _seemed to satisfy Lady Runnerspring. "What is the chaff, though, Mother?"

"Hmmph!" her mother snorted, "Apology accepted. Chaff is part of the seed that you don't eat and you don't plant. Much like '_Sir'_ Esmond over there." Lady Runnerspring gestured derogatorily at the knight who was now dusting off the flower seller and healing her cut back with his magic.

"I think he is gallant! Isn't that what knights are supposed to do?" Elizabeth liked the look of Sir Esmond, regardless of her mother's opinion. He had an open, friendly face that she couldn't help but liking. He looked newly knighted and was very handsome to boot.

"The poor ones, anyways," Lady Runnerspring said, sticking her nose up in the air in what Elizabeth personally thought was a very ugly position. "Your father would never do such a thing."

"I think he would!" Elizabeth liked her father, and considered him to be the best knight in the entire world. Sir Esmond was now the second on her favorites list of all the knights she had ever met.

"Regardless, it is now time to leave and find that lazy servant of mine in the marketplace. We must get back up to the palace before dinner you know; we're having dinner with the Stone Mountains and you must be on your best behavior for them."

"Nancy is not lazy and I want to talk to Sir Esmond." Elizabeth said forcefully, pulling away from her mother's grasp.

"No, come back here!" Lady Runnerspring yelled as delicately as she knew how, which wasn't very.

"Shan't!" Elizabeth cried willfully, running off into the crowd in persuit of Sir Esmond.

"Elizabeth Ann, get back here this instant or I am leaving!"

Elizabeth's only response was a buoyant laugh, and then she was out of earshot and sight of her mother.

"Sir Esmond!" she called.

The knight turned around. "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Elizabeth said as stoutly as she could.

"And you might be?" Sir Esmond looked puzzled but charmed, and Elizabeth could tell that the young knight liked children.

"Elizabeth of Runnerspring, sir," she said, curtseying and nearly falling down.

"Pleasure to meet you, mi'lady," he said, bowing and kissing her hand, "How may I assist?"

"Will you tell me what it is like to be a knight?" she asked politely, blushing.

He grinned broadly, and held out his arm. Elizabeth had heard from her mother about gentlemen offering ladies their arms for escorting purposes, but didn't know what to do with the arm once it was offered. She settled with hooking her elbow with his, and he laughed before they walked off.

For a moment, Elizabeth doubted her decision to talk to this young knight, but after all, her mother had not liked him, and usually that meant the person concerned was decent. Besides, he was a _knight_. He wouldn't be a knight if he wasn't good, right? So, she was safe with him.

"Well, it's a lot of hard work. Don't let anyone tell you it is easy, because it is not. But if you really want to do it, then, well, all the more power to you! Are you interested in becoming one?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. It certainly wasn't what her mother had planned, but Elizabeth was sure she could be convinced with promises of a betrothal when she became a knight. She would know lots of other knights since she had trained with them! So it should be easy: just a matter of picking the richest one she liked. Her mother would be happy, and she would be a knight! It was the perfect solution.

"Yes," she said thoughtfully, still thinking of the ways she could convince her mother, "I rather think I would like to try for it. Can you tell me more?"

"Sure thing," he agreed, "Just one thing. Should we be getting you home? Will your mother be worrying?"

"Mother?" Elizabeth shook her head, "She's probably forgotten all about me, and besides, I don't want to have dinner with the Stone Mountains tonight!"

He laughed. "I don't like them much either," he confessed to her, and she smiled conspiratorially. "So where would you like to go then? It's getting dark and it won't be safe here for much longer." He grasped her elbow more firmly in his, adjusting it to what Elizabeth supposed was probably the proper place.

"Oh, anywhere is fine. I don't really care so long as you tell me all about what it is like to be a knight, and all the adventures you've been on!" Elizabeth said excitedly, nearly bouncing with anticipation.

"Well, I've only been a knight for six months now, but I've had my fair share of adventure. Would you like to see the training grounds at the palace?"

"O yes," Elizabeth replied, eyes shining.


End file.
